The Forgotten Six
by titans vs gods
Summary: six realms six forgotten warriors and one plan to regain control of the realms that they created


_**The Netherealm**_

_There was a lone figure heading to Shinnok's palace dressed in a cloak with a hood which hid his face and clothing. As he approached the palace he started removing his cloak to reveal his silver body armor, bronze ninja pants and bronze boots his unarmored arms and hands which had talons instead of fingers and his arms were covered with feathers and matted down with blood. As he approached the ruler of the Netherealm's palace he was greeted by Moloch who nodded and Drahmin who bowed and said "lord Siwang the operation is about to commence we just have to wait for the others to get in position in Earthrealm, Outworld, Edenia, Chaosrealm, and the realm of order."_

_Siwang nodded then fired his talons in Drahmin and Moloch's direction Drahmin ducked while Moloch rolled out of the way just in time to see the talons impale Sektor's chest destroying his power core. "What should we do with him?" Drahmin asked while inspecting the body of the fallen cyborg after he finished inspecting Sektor he turned to face his master._

_"We'll take him to Enjinia she'll know how reprogram it to work for us" he said with an evil grin spreading across his face._

_**Meanwhile in Edenia**_

_A woman wearing a white jacket over a black tank top and white karate pants was approaching the forest surrounding queen Sindel and princess Kitana's palace. The woman looked around the maze of trees until she found who she was looking for her Edenia informant Tanya._

_"Queen Anikei the preparations are complete here in Edenia we just have to wait for conformation from our spies in Chaosrealm, the realm of order, Outworld, and Earthrealm." Tanya said while bowing before her Queen._

_"Good job my most trusted spy you have done well. Let us take our leave we must return to the base and wait for the others before we make our next move." Anikei said while listening to her surroundings making sure they weren't being spied on._

_"As you wish my queen", was all Tanya said before following her queen out of the forest._

_**Outworld**_

_Nitara was pacing back and forth with a look of worry plastered on her face. "Where could she be she was supposed to back 2 hours ago. I hope she's alright" before she could say anything else she felt a pair of familiar arms wrap themselves around her waist. Nitara smirked as she turned around to face the person they belonged.  
>They belonged to a woman who rested her chin on top of Nitara's head her skin was a light bronze and she was wearing a tan pair of military camo pants with hole cut in the back to make sure her white leopard tail could hang out a light brown jacket that was open to reveal a black midriff shirt and two holes cut in the back for her white angel wings she also wore sandals.<em>

_"Where were you? I thought something happened to you." the vampiress said worry in her voice and etched on her face. "You should've brought me with you. Don't you remember what happened last time you didn't bring me with you to a meeting with Goro" the vampiress as she brought he hand over the other females scar that was mostly hidden by the eye patch she wore over her left eye._

_"I remember but I didn't bring you because I didn't want to risk you getting hurt." The other female replied while twirling a few loose strands of her blond hair that had red and orange highlights._

_Nitara snorted "I can take care of myself. Besides I couldn't bear to lose you Ikari" she finished with look of worry._

_"No one is going to take me from you or take you from me." Ikari stated firmly before kissing the vampiress on her cheek and whispering "I love you and nothing will separate us" into her ear causing Nitara to blush._

_"What a touching moment but we have to get out of here!" yelled Reptile as he turned visible causing the two women to jump apart in surprise. "Shao Kahn's daughter Mileena is coming." Reptile finished worry laced in his voice._

_"Right on time Nitara let her know where we are." Ikari ordered causing Reptile to give her look of confusion._

_"Why are you signaling her?" Reptile asked while trying not to sound too frightened._

_"She's one of our informants inside Shao Kahn's palace." Ikari explained while looking to see if Mileena was close by._

_"You made it I was afraid father killed you and found me out." Mileena said while laughing like an escaped mental patient. "I also found someone else to help us he's one of Shang Tsung's experiments." Mileena said while gesturing to figure next to her who was missing all his skin and had one eye hanging out of its socket "he's name is Meat" she clarified._

_"My friend tells me you plan to kill Shao Kahn. I'll join you if you let me be the one to kill Shang Tsung." Meat finished determination burning bright in his eyes. Ikari thought about it before nodding her head in agreement._

_"Now then let's get back to business. Mileena is everything read?" Ikari asked the crazy Outworld princess. "Yes my future empress everything is almost ready shall we leave now."_

_Ikari looked around to make sure none of Shao Kahn's spies were around before replying "yes. Grab onto me and hold tight." As everyone did what they were instructed Ikaria's feathers started to swirl around them and in a flash of white they were gone._

_**Earthrealm**_

_A man dressed in red dress pants a white t-shirt and a black jacket was approaching a man dressed in a swat team uniform. "Hello Stryker glad you could make it" the mysterious figure said with joyous smile on his face._

_"Yeah, yeah let's hurry up and get out of here. Raiden and his warriors are probably looking for me right now" Stryker said while looking around to make sure he wasn't being followed._

_"Don't worry I can handle them. But we need to get back to base is everything ready here in Earthrealm." The figure asked while taking a coin out and flipping it._

_"Yes Commander Nathan everything is ready. I'm just awaiting for the others to confirm that they did their job." Stryker said while saluting his leader._

_"Excellent hey where's your partner Mokap? We assigned you two to work together for a reason." Nathan half yelled while still keeping his smile plastered on his face._

_"Mokap went to scout the area to make sure we weren't followed" as Stryker finished his statement Mokap came out of a nearby alley._

_"Ah good everyone's here we can go now." Nathan said as he flipped his coin and let it the ground. As it fell it started glowing silver then it expanded to the point to where it covered the three then they disappeared in a flash of silver to their hidden base._

_**The Realm of Order**_

_A woman wearing a red robe that covered her white shorts and black shirt was sitting on the steps of a building that looked like a courthouse. "Darrius hurry up and get your shit so we can get the hell out of this shithole." The woman shrieked while turning to the man in question._

_"Yeah, yeah keep your panties on bitch." Darrius retorted while grabbing his bladed gauntlets. "Why did you have to be the one to watch over me? Why couldn't it have been one of the others" he asked irritation radiating from his voice._

_"The others all had people they knew better from the realms they were sent to. They don't know who you are so of course they would send me seeing as I'm the only one of the six that knows you personally." The woman stated matter-of- factly._

_"Whatever we need to go somewhere private so we can discuss the plan." He responded while making sure the guards weren't listening before gesturing her to follow him into an abandon building._

_"Ok now is everything ready? Were just waiting for you and our informant in Chaosrealm then we can move on to the next stage of our plan." The woman waited for him to reply before leaving the Realm of Order._

_"Yes Aphrodite everything's ready. We just need the informants that were placed in Chaosrealm to report in." The rebel replied while making sure his bladed gauntlets were sharp when he finished inspecting his gauntlets he took out a cigarette and was about to light it when a swarm of wasps covered it and flew back to Aphrodite. "Why the fuck did you do that?" The rebel asked clearly annoyed._

_"You know the rule no smoking in buildings." Aphrodite said clearly annoyed by his actions. "You know I used to rule here and that I know all the rules." She finished dropping the cigarette in the ground and crushing it under the heel of her boot._

_"Let's just get out of here already I'm sick of this goddamn place anyway." Darrius half yelled to his master who shot him a shut the fuck up look. "My apologies this place just gets on my nerves I didn't mean to snap at you." The rebel apologized looking down at the ground._

_"It's ok I know how you feel. Just learn to control your temper or else." She stated while sending wasps out of her hands and mouth that flew and created a vortex around the two that keep spinning until the two were gone in a flash of black and yellow._

_**Chaosrealm  
><strong>__  
>Two men were standing by a graveyard one was wearing red ninja pants and a torn hoodie revealing his chest which had a hole in it and was wearing a gray headband and a pair of white Viking boots. The other was wearing a grizzly bears pelt that covered his chest and stomach a pair of black pirate pants that had blood splatters on them a pair of spiked gloves he wore no shoes. "Where is he? We have to get out of here." One of the figures said while looking around to see if he could spot the man they were supposed to meet.<em>

_"Calm down Romulus he probably got lost on the way here." The second figure said in an attempt to calm his brother down._

_"How can you be so calm Remus? He could be in danger." Romulus nearly yelled to his brother who simply shook his head at his brother's outbursts._

_"First off stop calling me Remus just call me Remi. Second off you think someone actually hurt Jericho? I've seen him get his head torn off and his body ground into dust and he literally pulled himself together." He was about to continue his rant when the man in question climbed out of a nearby grave and brushed some dirt of his priest robes._

_"Hello my loyal followers how are? Is everything in place for the big surprise?" he asked in his weird gravely yet soothing voice while scratching his crown / helmet off to scratch his exposed brain._

_The two brothers had to fight the urge to vomit before they replied simultaneously "yes everything is ready king of chaos."_

_"Splendid then let us take our leave." As Jericho finished his sentence Ikari appeared in flash of white with Mileena, Meat, Nitara, and reptile behind her._

_"Everything ready here?" Ikari asked her brother and the two that were standing behind him._

_"Yes sister everything is ready now we just have to get back to the others." He said Ikari nodded then sent a spiral of feathers around the group and again they were gone in flash of white to their realm the realm of the forgotten._


End file.
